The Best Player
by JealousDragon
Summary: Rose Weasley considered herself to be the best chess player at Hogwarts.Until Scorpius Malfoy beat her.


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back after one year. I KNOW I'm HORRIBLE for leaving Manipulation but I promise I will complete it as soon as possible. Meanwhile, I have a little Scorose one-shot :) Be warned, my writing might be rusty.**

 **Not proofread.**

 **Note:- I don't know if Filch is authorized to give out detentions but let's just assume he is. Also, I don't know why I chose chess. I know nothing about it. So forgive me for mistakes with that.**

 **The Best Player**

Scorpius's day had been good. Nothing exciting but good all the same. It was the ordinary sort of good and he was grateful for it because he really didn't need any more excitement after his episode with Mrs. Norris (how was she even alive?) where he _accidently_ nearly drowned her in freezing water, the episode for which he was still paying the price. His happy thoughts shattered like glass. Right. He had detention at night. So much for a good day.

Sunk in despair, he stalked his way down to the kitchens, hoping a cup of tea might do him some good. It was a free period, after all and he was a Slytherin. He might as well do whatever he pleased. That was what was expected of him, anyway.

As he tickled the pear in the painting, what his eyes met the next moment wasn't something he'd foreseen at all. Rose was playing chess. Rose Weasley, aka the love of his life. Not that she was aware of it…yet.

Obsession, his mates called it. Pfft. What did those buffoons know about their eternal love?

Anyway, she was playing chess with Natasha Thomas and by the smug smile on her face, apparently winning. Not only was she winning, she looked absolutely ravishing doing it. Her fierce red waves were tied back in a ponytail, her sleeves were folded up to her elbows and the top couple buttons of her shirt were open, not revealing anything at all, much to Scorpius's disappointment. Her lightly freckled face looked radiant with the victory that was soon to be hers.

As he stared at her, he hardly noticed the house elf who came up to him and asked, "Would sir like something?"

"Yeah," he said distractedly, "Rose Weasley in my bed tonight. But a cup of strong tea will do for now."

The elf, looking appalled, scurried off.

Scorpius approached the girls. "Hello, ladies," he greeted charmingly.

Natasha blushed but Rose, without even looking up from the chessboard said, "Get lost, Malfoy."

It was a Muggle chessboard. Scorpius supposed she didn't like the violence of Wizards' Chess.

"My, my" he said, looking wounded, "Hostility. What did I ever do to deserve that?"

Rose took a deep, calming breath and ignored him. Then she turned to Natasha. "So what's your next move?"

Natasha shook her head. "I don't know. I'm completely clueless. Looks like you win again, Rose."

Rose's smug look had just started returning when Scorpius came up behind her and said, "Wait."

She stopped breathing. He was close. Too close. She could feel the heat radiating off his body and the smell of his intoxicating cologne.

She forced herself to focus and said in an irritated tone, " _What,_ Malfoy?"

When he didn't reply, she turned around to look at him. He was looking at the board with utmost concentration. That face, dammit. Merlin, help her.

Then something happened. It happened so fast, she barely registered it. He moved one of Natasha's pieces and suddenly, Rose's king was out. "Check and mate," Scorpius said.

Rose gasped so loud, she was sure the centaurs in the Forbidden Forest could hear it. "No, no, no, NO," she said, "That did not just happen. It's not _possible."_

Natasha was positively beaming. "That was brilliant, Malfoy! See for yourself, Rose."

Rose was still in denial, but she could see it. It was crystal clear.

Scorpius was just amused, never having seen Rose look so flustered. She suddenly got up and grabbed the front of his shirt, looking fiercely into his eyes, sea blue meeting metal gray. "How did you do that? I'm the best chess player, you hear me? _The BEST!"_

Scorpius smiled down at her and said coolly, "Apparently not, Weasley," then glancing at the house elf who'd just arrived, he freed himself from her clutches and continued, "My tea's here. I should go. Nice seeing you two". With that, he took the tea from the house elf and exited the kitchens.

Rose followed him with the speed of light. "Wait!"

Scorpius smirked. Looked like she wasn't done with him. He turned out. "Yes, Rose?"

She stomped up to him and said, "Not so fast, Malfoy. I want a rematch."

"As much as I'd love that, I really don't have the time," he replied.

"Come on," she insisted, "How about tonight?"

Scorpius scowled and said bitterly, "Got detention with Filch."

And to speak of the devil, that exact moment Argus Filch hobbled up to them, clearly enraged and growled, "Eh, you know who set off firecrackers in my office?"

Without thinking, Rose blurted out, "Me! It was me."

Filch looked skeptical but then noticed Scorpius standing beside her and gave her a nasty look, "Can't say I'm surprised, if you're hanging around with the likes of _him_. Detention, Weasley. Same place and time as Malfoy."

Then muttering to himself like the madman that he was, he stalked off, Mrs. Defrosted Norris in tow.

Scorpius was staring at Rose incredulously. "Why'd you do that?" he asked, "I know for a fact it wasn't you. It was a bunch of fourth years."

Rose rolled her eyes at him. "For a rematch, genius."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh, don't think too much about it! I don't like to lose, okay?" she said.

"Sure," smirked Scorpius.

"Right. So meet me in the –"

"Charms classroom."

"At –"

"Nine."

"Yes," nodded Rose. She straightened up. "Don't be late."

Scorpius shrugged, grinning playfully at her. "It's a date."

To hide the blush now colouring her cheeks, she turned away from him and without another word, left the corridor.

He looked at her retreating form and decided it wasn't a good day. It was an excellent one.

As Rose headed for her next class, she continuously tried to convince herself that she asked for detention with him so she could beat him at chess but with a silly smile, she realized that wasn't the only reason.

That night, Rose let Scorpius win. Then she demanded another rematch. Scorpius just couldn't refuse.

Although Rose gave up her title of The Best Chess Player, what she got in return was too good to pass.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Please review, folks :D**


End file.
